dalkons_character_sheetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathfinder Template
Basic Information Race: ... Class: ... ?? Level: ? Experience: ... Alignment: ... Languages: ... Deity: ... Abilities STR: 08 / +0 (00 pts) DEX: 08 / +0 (00 pts) CON: 08 / +0 (00 pts) INT: 08 / +0 (00 pts) WIS: 08 / +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 / +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 00 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class) AC: 10 = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) + Dodge (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) + Dodge (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: + 0 = (00) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = (00) FORT: + 0 = (04) + CON (01) + Magic (01) + Misc (00) REF: + 0 = (00) + DEX (00) + Magic (01) + Misc (00) WILL: + 0 = (00) + WIS (00) + Magic (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 00 feet Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics MELEE: Weapon Name: Attack: +0 = (00) + STR (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d0+0, Crit: x0, Special: ... MELEE / RANGED: Weapon Name: Attack: +0 = (00) + STR (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d0+0, Crit: x0, Range: 0 ft, Special: ... Ranged: Weapon Name: Attack: +0 = (00) + DEX (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d0+0, Crit: x0, Range: 0 Ft, Ammo: x0 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: ... Size: ... Speed: ... Favored Class: ... Racial Ability: Description Class Features Class Class Ability: Description Feats ... (1st Level): Description Skills Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 +0 Climb +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 +0 Linguistics +0 0 0 +0 Perception +0 0 0 +0 (Racial) Perform (Dance) +0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 +0 Swim +0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +0 0 0 0 +0 Spells Per Day & Save DC's LEVEL - SPD / Bonus / Save DC Cantrips - ? / - / DC - ?? 1st lv. - ? / ? / DC - ?? Spellbook 0 Level Level 01 ... Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 ... Equipment Equipment Cost Weight ACP Associated Skill ???'s Outfit —— llb In Apartment (N/A): .... Total Weight: 000 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-00 00-000 000-000 Items Consumed or Destroyed ... — ... Finances PP: 0 GP: 0 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: ... Housing: ... Monetary Records Starting GP = 00000.00 GP Total Earned = 00000.00 GP Current Inventory = 00000.00 GP Given Away = 00000.00 GP Consumed / Destroyed = 00000.00 GP Remaining GP = 00000.00 GP Details Size: ... Gender: ... Age: ... Height: X' X" Weight: ... lbs. 3-Sizes: XX? / XX / XX in Hair Color: ... Eye Color: ... Skin Color: ... Appearance: ... Demeanor: ... Background ... Adventure Log Adventure Name: ... EXP Received: 0000 Experience Points Treasure Received: 0000 PP / 0000 GP / 0000 SP / 0000 CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups --- Level 2 --- Class: ... BAB: +X to +X Fort: +X to +X Ref: +X to +X Will: +X to +X Feat: ... Features: ... HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: ... - Spent on: ... Languages: ... New Spells: ... Spell Slots: X Cantrips to X Cantrips X first level to X first level etc... Level 5 to Level 6 Next, and so on . . . Category:Templates